burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Burning Route
A Burning Route is an event in Burnout Paradise that requires players to use a specific car and race against time to a certain location. To most, Burning Routes would be known as (timed) point-to-point sprint races. Each time a player completes a specific vehicle's route, an upgraded version of said vehicle is unlocked. The car features new paint finishes and, in most cases, a slight upgrade in statistics. Strategy As with races, each Burning Route can start at any intersection but will only end at one of the 8 finish destinations. The player is given a time to beat and must get from start to finish within that time to win the event. Usually, this limit will give leeway to crash once or twice at most, but the player is recommended to boost as much as possible and to take the shortest route possible. The difficulty of these events generally rises as more cars become available in the game but will also depend on how well one can handle some of the cars. For example, heavy vehicles such as the Carson Inferno Van and Hunter Takedown 4x4 are not going to get from start to finish as easily as the other cars. Such is reflected in the target times that one has to beat for each of their routes. When using one of those vehicles, it is recommended that the player focus more on "staying alive" by turning correctly when needed and not driving at top speed. When performing a Burning Route event in a vehicle with Speed boost a pre-planned route is highly recommended as one mistake may cost the event. The event will always start the player's vehicle in a direction pointing towards the finish. if the route has a finish point in the South then the player can point in any direction at the intersection and the game will automatically turn the vehicle to the best direction for that route. This means that the player doesn't have to spin around and find the best start point on the intersection. Sometimes there is a downside to this as the finish could be in the Southwest but if the player wants to head south then the event might start off pointing west which will require the player to immediately turn the car. Burning Route Events There are 35 Burning Route events in Paradise City. The following table shows the start locations and finishes for each event as well as the vehicle required and the vehicle unlocked by completing the event. PDLC Burning Route Events Awards There are 3 Awards for PC/PS3, 2 Xbox 360 Achievements and 1 PS3 Trophy concerning Burning Routes. Notes *Once a Burning Route is completed it can be re-entered in the upgraded vehicle. However, it will not count as a mark towards your license. *Completed Burning Route events do not reset when the players license is upgraded. *Most of Burning Route target times were increased in the Free February Update to accommodate the change in vehicle statistics. Category:Burnout Paradise events Category:Burnout Paradise Offline Events